Hurt
by eLiZaBeThLUVSbTr
Summary: I haven't heard from Zachary Goode since he shattered my heart and took all the pieces.- this is my first story...reviews are welcomed good or bad
1. Chapter 1

Six years ago. That's how long it's been since the incident, since I watched the love of my life walk out of my life, since my heart was ripped out of my chest, since my other half walked away.

May be I should tell you about myself. I'm Cameron, The Chameleon, Morgan. I go to Gallagher Academy. Everyone in Roseville, Virginia thinks that it is a school for rich, snobby girls whose daddies sent them off to boarding school, so they wouldn't waste away their young lives shopping and texting and traveling around the world. But in actuality it's a school for spies. My dad went on mission when I was five, and he never came back. After that my mom enrolled me in the Academy, where I became the spy I am today, the pavement artist, the girl whose depends on her sisters. My best friends, Liz, Bex, and Macey, also attend the Academy, and last year our school hosted an exchange with our brother school Blackthorne of which no one knew of until then except for the teachers. That's were I met him.

Zachary Jay Goode. The green eyed, smirking, mysterious boy who always appeared at the times I most needed someone. It's like he could read my mind. He knows everything about me, but I know nothing of him. He built walls up to keep others out, but I intended to break them down and see the real Zach. And I did, and that's why I fell for him.

He had so many sides of himself. The mysterious, annoying, cocky, smirking, know it all that everyone saw. The serious side that only came out when anyone he cared about was in danger. The care free side where he lets go and forgets that he is a spy. And the side where he lets all of his walls crumble. I've only seen that side once in the year that we had been together. The time I was sitting in my favorite passage crying on the anniversary of my dad's death. He found me and told me about his parents. The wall fell and that's when I decided that I loved him, but love doesn't last forever. Fairytales lie. My prince charming was a frog in disguise.

My friends, except Macey because she was on a campaign trail with her father, and I plus Zach and his friends were sent on a mission in our senior year. Zach and I had been together since our junior year, and we were planning on renting an apartment together after graduating and getting jobs in the CIA. We had to infiltrate the Circle of Cavan's head quarters and bring it down. I didn't know that everything that was to happen that day would be the worst day of my entire life.

Liz and Jonas had just given Bex and Grant the signal to go in. Through the comns I could hear grunts and thumps as fist flew and men fell. Bex gave the word that their entrance was clear, all was good, and they were going to locate the main computer for the list of COC agents. Zach and I dropped from the air vents. We made our way to the office where we would find the leader, but what I would find there would change everything.

Zach kicked down the door, and we ran in to find the leader and a group of COC agents ready and waiting. The woman, the leader, smiled and said five words that haunt me to this day, "You did well my son." I looked up at Zach, but he wouldn't even look at me. It all made since like how he was there when Macey and I were attacked, the black code, Philadelphia. He was the son of the leader of the group trying to kill me, and I loved him!

The leader laughed at me as all the pieces fell into place, and my emotions played like a movie across my face. Shock, realization, anger, hurt, sadness, and betrayal hit me in waves. As I stepped away from him, he looked at me. His face was emotionless, but I could see it in his eyes. That's when the COC agents attacked. They all came at me, and I fought them off as best as I could. I saw Grant and Bex charge in knowing that they heard everything. I saw Grant's hurt and Bex's anger flash across their face towards Zach. Zach stood by his mom's side looking as silent and still as ever. I saw Bex fall to the ground unconscious, and with that Grant fought with blind rage eventually being struck unconscious, too.

I heard the leader tell the others to fall back. The man I was fighting pulled out a gun and shot me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground and looked up crying not from the pain of the bullet but from the hurt of Zach's betrayal. He looked as if he didn't care. His mom and the rest of the agents not unconscious began to leave the room. As Zach turned around to follow, I said, "why did you lie to me, I trusted you Zach, I LOVED YOU!" He froze but didn't turn around. All he said was "We are spies Cameron, we don't trust anyone, and we don't have time for love." I was in tears by the end. Something in his voice told me different, but I didn't know it at the time. I haven't heard from Zachary Goode since he shattered my heart and took all the pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was told to make this into a story. So here is a small part of what could be the start of a story, but only if you guys like it. I've never written a legit story only one-shots. So tell me if it has any potential and the next chapter will be longer and better.**

* * *

(Bex POV)

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW OR ELSE!" I yelled through the door. Ten seconds later, I heard some shuffling and then the door was yanked open by a very pissed off Cameron.

"Why the hell are you banging on my door at 9 in the morning on a Saturday? You know very well that I am NOT a morning person." Cam said clearly annoyed.

"Well I figured that you being one of Macey's best friends would like to know that said person was reported MIA yesterday." I stated as I barged into the untidy apartment. The door shut and Cam was in front of me in seconds.

"What do you mean Macey is missing?" she croaked as she sat down on the couch tears streaming down her face. I sat down next to her my own tears staining my face as well.

"Macey and her partner missed their last three check-ins. But we already got a team of the CIA's best working on finding them." I told her. Cam was silent for 1 minute and 27 seconds. Then she stood up walked to her room. I sat on her couch for five minutes before she came back fully dressed.

"How is Nick taking it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. We all know he was one of the best at hiding his emotions from everyone. The only person ever able to read him was Macey. But he is at the HQ working with Liz and Jonas trying to find them like his life depended on it." I stated.

"Do you know what their mission was?" Cam questioned.

"Grant was able to persuade the Director into giving him the file." I replied. "Macey and her partner were supposed to infiltrate the COC, retrieve some information, and blow up the base. Last thing that was heard on their comns was the voice of none other than Cassandra Goode."

(Cam POV)

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW OR ELSE!" I heard Bex yell through the door. I'm going to kill her I thought as I got up and yanked open the door.

"Why the hell are you banging on my door at 9 in the morning on a Saturday? You know very well that I am NOT a morning person." I said extremely pissed.

"Well I figured that you being one of Macey's best friends would like to know that said person was reported MIA yesterday." Bex said as she barged into my apartment. I closed the door and quickly stood in front of Bex.

"What do you mean Macey is missing?" I croaked as I sat down on the couch tears streaming down my face. Bex came and sat down next to me with her own tears staining her face as well. Bex never cries. The last time she cried was when Grant proposed to her three years ago.

"Macey and her partner missed their last three check-ins. But we already got a team of the CIA's best working on finding them." Bex replied. I was silent for 1 minute and 27 seconds. Then I stood up walked into my room. There was no way I was going to let one of my best friends go missing and not do anything about it. I got dressed and walked back into the living room five minutes later.

"How is Nick taking it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. We all know he was one of the best at hiding his emotions from everyone. The only person ever able to read him was Macey. But he is at the HQ working with Liz and Jonas trying to find them like his life depended on it." Bex stated.

"Do you know what their mission was?" I questioned.

"Grant was able to persuade the Director in giving him the file." Bex replied. "Macey and her partner were supposed to infiltrate the COC, retrieve some information, and blow up the base. Last thing that was heard on their comns was the voice of none other than Cassandra Goode."

My face fell at the mention of her name. I hated that woman with every bone in my body. She was the reason I had a broken family and the reason the love of my life betrayed me. I would do anything to keep her from taking another loved one from me.

* * *

**So there it is. Review please so i know if it is any good at all. Thanks. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_My face fell at the mention of her name. I hated that woman with every bone in my body. She was the reason I had a broken family and the reason the love of my life betrayed me. I would do anything to keep her from taking another loved one from me._

* * *

(Cam POV)

The gang has been working non stop the last three weeks. Liz and Jonas have been trying to hack into the COC database while the rest of us have been training and getting everything ready for when we found out where Macey was located. Nick was currently telling Liz and Jonas to speed up the process which resulted in Grant smacking him up side the head. Bex and I had just finished packing up all the weapons we would need when:

"We've got it!" yelled Liz. Everyone quickly surrounded the computer.

"They are at a base located in Mount Vesuvius in Italy. It is one of their biggest bases and is heavily guarded." Jonas stated.

There was silence amongst the group. I could tell everyone was contemplating whether we could pull this off successfully. I looked at the faces of my friends and saw so many emotions: anticipation, fear, anxiety, determination, and love. I moved towards the bags and zipped them up and turned around. They needed a leader, and that's who I was going to be.

"Alright team. Liz and Jonas check and make sure you have all the right equipment with you and get us a plane. Nick and Grant tell the director we are heading out and take all the bags to the plane. Bex and I will meet you guys there in twenty minutes." I said.

The team started to disperse doing their designated tasks. After the room cleared out, I looked at Bex. She was watching me, and I knew that she could tell what was going through my mind. She wrapped me up in a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright Cammie. We are going to get Macey back alive and take down the COC once and for all. We can do this. Don't worry we've all got your back." Bex soothed me.

"Thanks Bex. I know we will get Macey back alive and everything will turn out okay, but what if we run into _him_. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that. No matter what has happened, I still love him and it hurts Bex, so much." I cried. She hugged me tighter. After 2 minutes and 13 seconds, I pulled away from her. I wiped my tears and pulled my self together. I have to be the strong one of the group. I have to hold us together for the sake of Macey's and the rest of the team's lives.

"Hey, the plane is ready. Everyone is already on board. We are just waiting on you guys." stated Liz. We turned around and saw her standing in the doorway. She must have noticed my red eyes, for she ran over and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…Liz…" I choked out. She let go and backed up into the table behind her. Some of the papers fell and scattered across the floor.

"Oopsie daises!" Liz exclaimed. We all just busted out in giggles. We headed towards the plane after we picked up the papers.

Bex, Liz, and I got on the plane. I turned around and faced my team. Bex and Grant were sitting next to each other on a couch talking about forbidden maneuvers they planned on using. Nick was staring at a picture of him and Macey, and Liz and Jonas were going through COC info on their laptops.

"Let's go save Macey." I said shutting the plane door.

* * *

(Macey POV)

One month, 2 days, 17 hours, 26 minutes, and 8 seconds ago, my partner and I were captured trying to infiltrate the COC.

_We were sneaking in through one of the many vent systems. We were just above Cassandra Goode's office when we dropped in through the vents. I was keeping look out as my partner Jessie was downloading information from the computer when we heard the alarm. In my comns I heard Mark, our tech guy at HQ, telling us to get the hell out of there. _

"_Jessie we need to go now!" I yelled. She jumped out of the chair. We were just about to shimmy up into the vents when the door busted open. _

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here." smirked Cassandra Goode. "Get them."_

_We pulled out our weapons and started to fight, but it is really hard to fight in a 7 foot by 7 foot room against large men. We were eventually incapacitated. They split us up and tied us up in our own little cells. Not a second later Mrs. Goode walked in._

"_So you thought you could just walk in here, get some info, and get out with out any retaliation. That was stupid of you." she laughed. I glared at her and then spit at her. If looks could kill I'd be dead. She reached out and smacked me across the face. It was so powerful that my head snapped. "I thought they taught you to respect your superiors at Gallagher."_

"_They do, but you aren't my superior. You are just an evil BITCH hell bent on destroying my best friend and taking over the world." I snapped at her._

"_I knew you looked familiar. You are Macey McHenry, one of Cameron Morgan's friends. Good, good. We'll keep you alive long enough for you to watch the death of your little friend." Cassandra said whilst laughing. "Roger! Take care of this one." she yelled as she left._

_A 6'9 man with a large build walked in the door smiling and carrying a bat. He raised the bat above his head and struck me in the head. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was his creepy ass laugh._

Ever since then it has been nothing but beatings, the occasional food, and more beatings. I wasn't going to break and put my friends and the CIA in jeopardy. I am a Gallagher Girl, I am strong. One of the only thoughts keeping me alive is Nick. I miss him so much. We were going to get married when I got back. Hopefully after all this is over with I'll still be alive.

It gets harder to breathe everyday. I have three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a dislocated shoulder. I also have bruises and cuts all over. My clothes are ripped and dirty, and there is blood EVERYWHERE. I have no idea how Jessie is, for they won't let me see her. Please let her be…

My thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open and Jessie was thrown on the ground in front of me. She looked just as bad as I did. Someone grabbed my hair and yanked my head up. Mrs. Goode was smirking at me.

"Have you changed your mind little brat?" she asked walking into the room. The guys chuckled.

"Are you still trying to kill my best friend?" I replied.

Her smirk fell. She pulled out a gun and shot me in the leg. When I didn't react, she grabbed Jessie by her hair and pulled her up on her knees.

"Well then I guess you've made your choice." she said clearly annoyed. She then proceeded to shoot Jessie in the chest. She was dead before she even hit the ground.

* * *

**Read and Review Please! :) happy writings everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well then I guess you've made your choice." she said clearly annoyed. She then proceeded to shoot Jessie in the chest. She was dead before she even hit the ground._

* * *

(Cam POV)

It was a 10 hour flight. We spent the time going over the plan, sleeping, and then going over the plan again. Liz and Jonas were going to stay on the plane, hack into the security system, and give us directions through the base. The rest of us were going in. Grant and Nick were going to place the bombs while Bex and I looked for Macey and her partner and get them out.

Jonas landed the plane about 5 miles away from the base. He and Liz set up their equipment. We changed into our all-black suits and loaded up on weapons. As I looked around I could tell everyone was nervous. Hell, even I was nervous. I was afraid of what we would find inside. What if Macey was…No! I couldn't think like that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I faced my team, everyone ready for my order.

"Okay guys, we remember the plan. Grant and Nick set the bombs. Bex and I will find Macey." I stated. Everyone nodded. "Alright then, let's move out."

We made our way out of the plane and headed south towards the base. No one talked the whole way. When I saw the base, we stopped. We had to wait until the cameras were disabled and the guns disarmed. Not five seconds after we stopped did I hear Jonas say: "Okay guys, you're good to go. Bex and Cam when you get inside take a left, right, right, and another left."

We ran for the entrance and silently slipped inside. That's where the team split up. Bex and I took a left and then the next right. When we looked around the corner, we saw seven guards walking our way. Bex and I hid around the corner.

When the guards came around the corner, Bex and I attacked. I punched one of the guards in the face then pulled out my gun and shot him. I turned around and round house kicked another one in the chest knocking him into another guard. I shot one and slapped napotine patches on the other one as well. Just as I was getting off the others, one of the guards tackled me. We rolled across the floor with him ending up on top of me knocking my gun out of my hand. I tried to reach for my knife, but he punched me in the nose. I felt it break and the blood gush out of my nose and down my face. He pulled back and got one more hit before Bex shot him. She pushed him off me.

"You're going to have a one bloody hell of a bruise tomorrow." Bex said as she helped me up. I could already feel the bruise forming. My shirt was stained with his blood. Gross. We put the bodies in a nearby closet. Then we continued down the hallways as directed not running into any other guards thank god. My face was throbbing.

"We've placed the bombs. We are heading back to the plane. Find McHenry and bring her home." I heard Grant say in our comns.

"Good job guys. We will see you at the plane." Bex said in her comns. We turned left and were met with a dead end. There were two doors on our left and right.

"She's through the right door." Liz spoke through the comns. With that we busted down the door. There was a LOT of blood. It was gruesome. Macey was in terrible condition. Bex and I were at Macey's side in seconds. Bex began to cut at her ropes.

"What are you doing here, guys? Especially you Cam, they are trying to kill you in particular." Macey asked. I could tell it took a lot of energy just for her to say that. Her shoulder was black and blue and swollen through her torn shirt. It was terribly dislocated. She had a deep purple bruise around her eye. She also had a nasty cut across her cheek and a busted lip. I could see the bruises and cuts on her arms. Her clothes were soaked in her blood.

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here?' Bex and I are getting you out. And screw that Macey. You are just as important to us. We weren't going to leave you here." Bex said.

"You shouldn't have come." Macey said. I ignored her comment.

"Where is your partner?" I asked. I saw Macey's face grow dark. "What's wrong Mace?"

"She killed her. Killed her right in front of me. No remorse. Nothing, Cam. How can someone be so damn evil?" Macey told us.

By then Bex had freed Macey. Bex and I helped Macy to her feet, but when we let her go she nearly fell to the floor before we caught her. I looked down at her and saw that she had a sprained ankle.

"Her ankle, Bex. She's not going to be able to walk on that by her self." I stated. Bex threw Macey's arm over her shoulder. I tore a strip of fabric from the sheets on the bed in the cell and used it to wrap up her ankle. I stood up and nodded at Bex.

"You thought it would be that simple to rescue McHenry here." we heard someone say. My head snapped up at the voice. Catherine Goode. I glared daggers. How the hell did she know we where here?

"You tripped a silent alarm Cameron. Undetectable by computer." she said as if she read my mind. Damn! I hate her so much.

"Now let's do this the easy way children. Cameron you'll stay here with me and give me the information I want, and I'll let your little friends die quickly." Mrs. Goode said. I stepped in front of my friends defensively. Mrs. Goode smirked at that.

"You are just like your father. Defensive and stubborn. I hated that man. Whatever, he's dead anyway. But there is someone who has been dying to see you." she said. "Bring him in!" she yelled at someone behind her.

"Cam, we need to get out of here now. Macey is losing a lot of blood." Bex whispered to me.

"I know Bex. What do you want me to do, we are surrounded just give me a moment to think of a plan." I whispered back.

I reached in to my back pocket and grabbed my gun. I was about to shoot Mrs. Goode when I see a man walk into the room and throw a body on the ground in front of us. It was a man. He was in worse condition than Macey. He was bloody, beaten, broken, and bruised. He looked familiar. Just as I thought that, the man's eyes opened. They were a familiar and comforting emerald green. My heart stopped at the sight and I couldn't stop my self from gasping:

"Zach?"

* * *

**Well that's another chapter down. I'd just like to thank all those that have read my stories. I'm glad so many of you like them.- Review please. Tell me where you think i should go from here. I've got some ideas but i want to here from you guys. Happy writings guys.**


End file.
